


Beauty

by F1_rabbit



Series: Fairy Tale AUs [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty and the Beast AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

Esteban had always loved books, loved reading, but the other children had always made fun of him for it. He'd ended up working in his father's bookstore, destined to take it over one day.

His father left to go deliver books, but didn't return. Two days later his horse ran back into town alone, and Esteban managed to calm her enough to get her to lead the way to his father. She led him deep into the woods, until they came across an old mansion.

Esteban tied up the horse, not wanting her to run off, before knocking on the door. But there was no answer, so he pushed the door, and it creaked open.

"Hello. Is there anyone here?" The dust danced in the light as it streamed through the dirty windows, it didn't look like anyone had lived here in a very long time.

"Esteban, my boy!" His father's voice echoed around the mansion and Esteban tried to run towards him.

He was looking in every room, rushing around, yelling for his father. After trying several doors he found his father in one of the bedrooms, lying out with his leg bandaged.

"What happened?" Esteban hugged his dad tight, so thankful that he had found him.

"Something scared the horse and I fell off, hurting my leg. But then a hooded stranger rescued me and brought me here."

"Are they still here?" Esteban asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them since I got here. Someone keeps leaving food while I'm asleep."

Esteban helped his father out of bed, leading him towards the front door, he was hoping that he would see the stranger so that he could thank them properly but he had no such luck. When he reached the door he looked around.

"Thank you kind stranger. I will repay you." Esteban wasn't sure if anyone was listening but he wanted them to know how grateful he was for their kindness.

*

Esteban got his father home safely, and his leg was on the mend. He tried to get as much information about the stranger as he could but it was only agitating his father, so he stopped asking questions.

But he wanted to know more about the stranger, not least so that he could do something to repay their kindness. In the end, Esteban found himself wandering towards the mansion, carrying soap and rags to clean the place with and a slice of homemade cake. It wasn't much, but it was all Esteban had to offer them.

And so it went, every day Esteban would clean a little more of the mansion, and leave a slice of cake for the stranger, which was gone by the time he returned the next day. But he never saw any sign of the mysterious stranger.

Esteban was starting to think that the stranger must live somewhere else, that they had only brought his father here out of convenience. Until he saw something move in the shadows.

"Hello. Is anyone here?" Esteban spoke softly, not wanting to startle them. "I'm Esteban, you rescued my father a few weeks ago and I wanted to repay your kindness."

"Thank you, but you don't have to. I didn't do it for any reward." The voice was gruff, as though they were an old man.

"Come out and we can talk." Esteban's heart rate shot up, was there a reason they didn't want to be seen, were they wanted by the police?

"I'm hideous."

"I'm sure that's not true, only someone with a beautiful soul would have helped my father like you did." Esteban stepped towards the shadow, his hand held out as though he was approaching an unfamiliar dog.

The stranger stepped out of the shadows, their skin was covered in boils and their fingers were gnarled, it looked like the man had been afflicted with a horrible disease.

"What's your name?" Esteban didn't know what else to say, he was trying not to stare. "I brought you almond cake."

"I'm Nico. Thank you for the cakes."

Nico unwrapped the cake from its paper, each movement laboured with his deformed hands. He ate greedily, and Esteban was glad that he'd manged to do something that brought happiness to Nico. It seemed the least that he could do.

"I could bring you books, if you'd like." Esteban wasn't sure if Nico would value books the way he did, but it was the only other thing he could think of to offer Nico.

"Books are no use to me." Nico held up his hands, they would be unable to hold a book, never mind turning the pages.

"I could read to you. What stories do you like?" Esteban had moved closer to Nico, still reaching out a hand to prove that he wasn't a threat.

"I like ones with a happy ending." Nico looked sad when he said it, but if that was what he wanted, then that was what Esteban would bring.

The light dimmed, there wasn't long before the sun set and Esteban knew it was time to go. "I will be back tomorrow, with a book. And some more cake."

Nico smiled at the word cake, and Esteban felt a surge of joy, it would be nice to have a friend, after all these years alone with his books.

*

Every day Esteban went to visit Nico, reading to him as he ate the cakes that Esteban had made. It was nice to have the company, and there was something about seeing Nico smile that made Esteban feel warm inside. Seeing Nico was the highlight of his day, each minute spent with him was like heaven, and the way his heart fluttered when he thought about Nico, he knew that he was in love. But he hadn't found the courage to tell him, he'd never expected to find anyone, he'd always thought that he would grow old with his books.

Today was going to be the end of the book, although Esteban had already found the book that they could read next.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Esteban closed the book and sat it down. He heard Nico sniff, and when he turned to look at him he saw that he was crying.

Esteban tried to gently hold his hand, not wanting to cause Nico any further pain. He took out his handkerchief and wiped away Nico's tears.

"I'm never going to have that. No-one will ever love me." Nico sobbed, clinging onto Esteban as he tried to comfort him.

Esteban took a deep breath, mustering all his courage so that he could show Nico how he felt.

He nuzzled against Nico's cheek, twisting his head so that their lips met and he leant in for a kiss. It was soft and tender and he let out a little gasp as Nico deepened the kiss.

Esteban was stroking his neck when he felt Nico's skin grow smooth under his fingers and he leapt back with a shriek.

"Now you jump away screaming?" His voice was soft and Nico was running his fingers through his hair, smile on his face as he stared at Esteban.

"Nico?" Esteban ran his fingers over Nico's now flawless skin, he had blond hair that was like silk and Nico was flexing his fingers slowly, getting used to them again. "What happened to you?"

"My step-mother, after my dad died she said she would be my wife. When I rejected her she cursed me to look like _that_ for all eternity until I found true love."

Esteban didn't know what to say, he held Nico tighter, kissing at his soft lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
